wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
A possible recoding of NCV, just so i can one up ND
    _▙█▙.. ...▖▙█▟▐▙██▜▌▖▖█▙_.   ... --- / -... . / .. - .-.-.- Nightcry-verse A modern-futuristic AU created by [[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'NightStrike']]. Feel free to make characters, but please abide by the rules and lore. Rules * Animus characters are NOT allowed. ** STORM: are firescales/special characters? specify * Dragons are not bipedal. (will drawing them be allowed as a stylistic choice?) * No new cities are to be added. (what about minor cities/towns?) Affiliated Worldbuilding * Angels and Demons * What Comes After... HeadingThe quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam commodo varius ipsum, et sodales elit congue non. Etiam efficitur metus sit amet dolor cursus, at gravida orci lacinia. Nam enim risus, laoreet eget elit non, ornare fringilla ligula. Aliquam erat volutpat. Integer posuere diam in consectetur cursus. Donec sit amet rhoncus elit. Fusce maximus finibus suscipit. Suspendisse leo elit, vulputate eget diam eu, aliquet tincidunt nibh. Maecenas a nulla laoreet, ultrices orci a, iaculis diam. Nunc laoreet, leo eget consequat ultrices, nunc ante volutpat ante, non consectetur dolor augue id ante. Subheading Nulla varius nunc at auctor volutpat. Morbi convallis et urna ac porttitor. Curabitur efficitur quam a nunc imperdiet venenatis. Donec at condimentum leo. Nulla nisi lectus, sagittis ut metus vel, placerat volutpat leo. Aenean et mauris at lorem molestie suscipit. Pellentesque ut nisi purus. Pellentesque eget efficitur risus. Integer a quam sed quam commodo ornare. Suspendisse eget diam in diam placerat tincidunt nec volutpat justo. Duis non mauris erat. Subheading Donec tellus urna, varius id imperdiet vitae, cursus at justo. Nam eget nunc id justo dapibus dictum ac sed sem. Integer scelerisque scelerisque vestibulum. Integer pretium ante in elit porta, sit amet dictum nibh congue. In congue pretium blandit. Curabitur pharetra cursus diam a tincidunt. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Mauris condimentum, orci at fermentum fermentum, dui dolor faucibus nisl, vel sagittis odio massa a odio. Maecenas fermentum venenatis lobortis. Nullam odio sem, gravida in arcu eu, pellentesque interdum purus. Aliquam at purus eget est aliquam convallis sit amet vitae velit. Praesent turpis lorem, sodales vitae pharetra et, tempus in nulla. Citiesplease try to shorten the quote THE MAIN TEN CITIES CITIES ARE CAPITALS OF THEIR RESPECTIVE TERRITORIES. For example, Hyten City is located in the Hyten Territory. Kingdoms are obsolete and are not used to define land anymore. Each territory is like its own nation in a way, but borders are looser. Territories / Cities Territories function much like kingdoms in the current day. They all have certain alliances and views on laws. There is no overall government, so stereotypes and disagreements from within the territories are commonplace. There is no tribism, but rather stereotypes about the denizens of those territories. The tribe majorities just represent which tribes have the most population in a territory. Every tribe can be found across the continent, so feel free to have dragons of any tribe in any place. Nightcry Territory Description demographic: SeaWings, hybrids focus: education, miscellaneous, career diversity alignment: allies with Relic and Ayto governing figures: tbd landscape: tbd City Description architecture: tbd pollution: tbd notable places: tbd landscape: tbd Blurb about the history of the city, etc. Relic Territory Description demographic: uh focus: euh alignment: uh governing figures: tbd landscape: tbd City Description architecture: tbd pollution: tbd notable places: tbd landscape: tbd Blurb about the history of the city, etc. Category:Sleepeepee